Superman: The End
by alanish2
Summary: In the distant future, only one man remains. Alone, and consumed with regret, he reflects on his long life. Warning: This is written as a script for a comic book rather than a straight forward story. I'm thinking about converting it.
1. Issue 1 - So Bright

**Issue 1 – So Bright**

* * *

**Page 1: Several Panels, with one wide and thin panel at the very top, a second larger panel below that, and three more panels arranged in a curve, starting from the right hand side, underneath that one**

_Panel 1: Wide and thin, covering the top of the page. Brightness - white._

Thought: So bright…

_Panel 2: Largest panel on this page, taking up the top third. A wide shot of a barren wasteland. The ground is red sand, and the sky is so bright that it looks white with a tinge of yellow._

Thought: And so tired.

_Panel 3: The man's hand as he grasps a rock, climbing a cliff face._

_Panel 4: Smaller panel. Show the man's red boot, pushing down on a rock._

_Panel 5: small panel. Show a close up of the man's eye. It is tired and surrounded by lines._

Thought: Soon…

* * *

**Page 2: This is a single panel page, which covers the whole page. The title 'Superman: The End' is shown in large text at the bottom of this page.**

_Panel 1: The man stands at the top of the rock face. We see him from behind. The sun is massive in the sky, almost completely filling it. We see that it is violently shooting waves of fire out of it. It looks unstable. We only see the man from behind. He is muscular. He stands hunched, as though he is too tired to stand straight. _

Thought: I can rest soon.

Title: Superman: The End

* * *

**Page 3: This page has several panels.**

_Panel 1: A high level view of the barren landscape. There is nothing but sand and the occasional lava eruption._

Thought: The sun has expanded... it's internal fuel source _shifted_…

Thought: The heat has turned the surface to ashes…

Thought: The brightness hurts my eyes…

_Panel 2: the man sits hunched in a crevice, under a protruding rock in the shade. He is covered by a grey sheet, which he has wrapped himself in. His legs are pulled up to his chest and his face is resting on his knees._

Thought: I used to count the days as they went by… as I sat watching the world change.

Thought: Then I started to count the years…

Thought: And then the millennia…

_Panel 3: The man sits with his head buried in his knees. From the side.._

Thought: Not long now…

_Panel 4: from behind the man's head, over his left shoulder, looking up at the massive sun hanging in the sky._

_Panel 5: The man stretches his arm out, letting it leave the shade. The sheet drops away from it, and the intense sunlight hits it. As it does, flakes of skin are scorched away and burn brightly as they drift away._

Thought: The Earth is finally going to die…

_Panel 6: Small panel. Seeing the man from the side, arm still outstretched. He is looking away into the distance as the shards of his skin float away in the direction he is looking. This is a wide panel._

* * *

**Page 4: this has smaller panels at the top and a large panel at the bottom.**

_Panel 1: from over the man's left shoulder. We can see the back and some of the side of his head and he is staring into the distance. The shards of his skin which are floating away glow and seem to create shapes, perhaps of people moving._

Thought: Ghosts…

_Panel 2: We see the man dead on. Some of the glowing shards are in front of him, swirling in the breeze. His head rests on his arms, and he looks on the glow sadly._

Thought: Ghosts… come to haunt me…

Thought: Come to remind me of all that I've lost…

_Panel 3: Larger panel. Once again from behind the left shoulder of the man. Very similar to panel 1. In this panel, however, the image of the glowing embers changes into the image of a group of young teenagers playing baseball (from left to right)._

Speech (coming in from the right hand side of the page): Clark!

Thought (at the bottom right of the page): And suddenly… I am years ago…

* * *

**Page 5: This is similar to page 4, except the larger image is at the top and the smaller images are at the bottom. **

_Panel 1: this is similar to panel 3 on page 4, except the man is replaced with a young boy with sheer black hair and no beard. He is still staring into the distance, but now the image he is looking at is entirely a scene of youngsters playing baseball. A group of girls sit off to the side, laughing and gossiping with each other. It is them that the boy is looking at._

Speech (coming from the right hand side of the page again): Hey, Clark!

Thought (near the bottom of the panel but slightly above it): Smallville, USA. 1991.

Thought (slightly below and to the right of the one above): _Home_.

_Panel 2: from the front and slightly to the side of the boy. He is sitting in the same position that the man was sitting in, with his legs hunched towards his body, his arms resting on top of his knees and his chin resting on his arms. He is wearing a checkered shirt and blue pants, with white shoes. A girl stands next to him, but he isn't looking at her, just staring into the distance still. She has red hair, and is wearing an old-fashioned cheerleading outfit with a blue skirt, white top, white socks pulled right up to her knees and white and blue sneakers. She is looking down at him with a quizzical expression on her face._

_Panel 3: this is the same as panel 2, except the girl is now following his gaze._

_Panel 4: the girl looks at clark with an annoyed expression on her face._

_Panel 5: Again, similar to panel 2, except the girl now has an angry look on her face. She is hitting the boy on the head, and he is recoiling._

Girl: Hey! Stop staring at those girls!

Clark: Owwww!

* * *

**Page 6: this page has several panels.**

_Panel 1: Small panel. In this panel, we see the boy and the girl from the side. They are walking together, the girl ever so slightly ahead of the boy, heading towards the right of the panel. A building is beside them, covering the whole of the background of this panel. It is a kind of beige colour. A group of boys is to the left side of the panel behind them. These boys are wearing various colour outfits, and appear to be laughing._

Clark: I wasn't staring at those girls, Lana. How many times do I have to say it?

Lana: Oh, _really_?

_Panel 2: Slightly larger, though still small. This is a close-up of the girl's face. She has kind of chubby cheeks, and a few freckles line her face around her nose. She has a mischievous smile on her face, and she is clearly teasing Clark._

Lana: So you weren't interested in their _oh-so-short _skirts?

Thought (Underneath the girl's face, towards the right side of the panel): Lana Lang…

Thought (Beneath the one above): … my first friend.

_Panel 3: We can see the top half of Clark and Lana. Lana is closest to the front of the panel, looking back towards Clark. She still wears the same mischievous expression as the previous panel. Clark looks at her with an irritated look on his face. He is waving his hands in the air._

Clark: Honestly, Lana. I wasn't looking at them. I was…

Clark: …I was just _thinking_, OK?

Lana: Thinking about what?

_Panel 4: Image of Clark's face. He is looking down and to the left, avoiding eye contact with both Lana and the reader. He is wearing a sad expression, as though he doesn't want to talk about this subject._

Open text (white text, maybe faded, towards the top left of the panel): You're a freak, Kent!

Clark: About… nothing.

* * *

**Page 7: Several panels.**

_Panel 1: this is similar to panel 4 from the previous page, except we can now see the side of Lana's face. She has stretched her hand out and rests it gently on Clark's left cheek. His expression is the same._

Lana: Oh, Clark…

_Panel 2: Viewed from over the top of Clark's right shoulder. We can see Lana's face, wearing a sympathetic expression. behind her, approaching them, is a group of boys. They are smiling, but they look as though they are about to cause mischief._

Lana: You can't let those guys get to you. They're –

Boy: Hey, Kent!

Thought (at the bottom of the panel): Was I ever really one of them?

_Panel 3: Seen from the side. Lana has moved next to clark, closest to the front of the panel, and has turned around to face the boys who have approached them. The boy at the front of the group stands a little forward of the others, facing directly at Clark and Lana with his finger pointing at them. the other boys mostly follow his gaze, maybe one is looking at the others with a grin. Clark still looks down at the floor._

Boy: I thought I told you to stay the hell away from here? This is _our_ school, and we don't want freaks like you around.

Thought: I spent so much time pretending to be one of them… trying to fit in…

_Panel 4: Similar to the last panel, except Lana has now stepped forward, an angry look on her face and her own finger now pointing. The lead boy is reeling, somewhat, and has lowered his hand. lana has Clark's right hand in her left, and we can see it hanging limply by his side._

Lana: Screw you, Billy. The only freak around here is _you_.

Thought: …but I never really did.

_Panel 5: similar to the last two, but Lana has now dragged Clark forward. They walk past the boys, closer to the front of the panel. Clark still looks at the ground, lana marches with her face up and a defiant look on her face. The boys watch after them._

Lana: Come on, Clark. Let's go.

* * *

**Page 8: This is a two panel page, with two large panels one on top of the other.**

_Panel 1: We see the group of boys front on. The lead boy is closest to the front of the panel. His eyes are narrowed and he looks furious. The other boys are stood behind him, some looking at him and others looking in the same direction as him._

Boy: Hey, Billy. She called you a freak. You gonna stand for that?

Thought (bottom of panel): This is the day…

_Panel 2: A close-up of Billy's face, mostly his eyes, still wearing the same expression._

Billy: No..

Billy: No I'm not…

Thought (bottom of the panel): The day I face my first villain…

* * *

**Page 9: this is a multi-panel page, with several smaller panels littered across the page.**

_Panel 1: Lana and Clark are walking up a grassy hill, which is covered in green. The sun shines brightly in the sky above them. She still has his hand in hers. Clark follows just behind her, and looks as though he is being dragged up the hill._

_Panel 2: Another shot of them climbing the hill, this time from just in front and above them as they climb around a tree. Lana is still in front, dragging clark with her._

Clark: Where are we going, Lana?

Lana: You'll see. We're nearly there.

_Panel 3: Another image from the front. They reach the top of the hill. they both stare off at something which the reader cannot see. Clark has an awed expression on his face. Lana smiles knowingly._

Clark: Wow.

_Panel 4: This is a much larger panel than the others, and takes up the whole of the bottom of the page. It shows the two from far behind stood at the top of the hill. this is almost the same as page 2. The two figures stand as silhouettes against the sun, which is bright but much smaller than in page 2. The figures are holding hands._

Lana: I know, right?

* * *

**Page 10: Another multi-panel page, starting with a larger one across the top.**

_Panel 1: This shows them from the side, at a slight angle. They are both staring in awe at the sun, Lana smiling and Clark open mouthed._

Thought: This is what I tried to save… moments like this…

_Panel 2: This is a little later on from the first panel. Again, from the side at a slight angle. They have sat down on the top of the hill, Lana with her legs crossed and Clark sat with his legs outstretched and his hands behind him propping him up. They sit next to each other, Clark tilted slightly inward so that he can see her._

Lana: Those guys are just jerks, Clark.

Clark: …

Clark: I know, Lana. I can handle it, don't worry.

_Panel 3: This is a smaller panel, which just shows their hands. Lana's hand is resting on top of Clark's._

Lana (coming in from the right hand side of the panel): Are you sure?

Clark (coming in from the left side of the panel): … I'm sure.

Thought (at the bottom of the panel): …moments that seemed perfect…

* * *

**Page 11: This has three panels, two smaller ones at the top and one large one at the bottom.**

_Panel 1: Another side shot, similar to panel 2 from page 10, except this time they are looking directly at each other, and both smiling._

_Panel 2: The same as panel 1, except a rock has just hit clark on the head from the right hand side. He recoils, wearing a surprised expression. lana also recoils, wearing a similar expression._

Thought (at the bottom of the panel): …moments that never last…

_Panel 3: This is a large panel that spreads across the bottom of this page. It shows the group of boys from before from the front. Billy is at the front, closest to the reader, wearing the same angry expression he had before, and he is holding a collection of rocks. The other boys stand behind him, grinning. One of them is punching the air, as though in celebration._

Boy (the one who is punching the air): Yeah! You got him good, Billy!

* * *

**Page 12: This is a multi-panel page.**

_Panel 1: Small panel. shows Lana and Clark from the POV of the boys. Lana has an angry expression on her face and is getting to her feet. Clark sits there with his hand on his head, where the rock hit him._

Lana: What the hell do you think you're doing, you jerks?

Lana: I'm gonna tell your mom, Billy.

Thought: All of my childhood my parents told me…

_Panel 2: From the side. Lana has moved up close to billy and is shouting at him._

Lana: You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!

Thought: …_hold back…_

_Panel 3: Billy shoves Lana to the side, away from the reader, and another of the boys grabs her. Billy is staring at where Clark is, though clark is not shown in this panel. The boy that grabs Lana has a chilling grin on is face. The other boys are laughing to each other._

Lana: Hey!

Boy: Come here, baby!

Thought: …_take care…_

_Panel 4: We see from just behind Clark's right shoulder. Billy has walked up to him, and has a sick smile on his face. Clark looks up at him. Behind Billy we can see Lana struggling with one of the boys while the others laugh._

Thought: …_or you'll hurt someone…_

_Panel 5: This panel shows Billy's shoe hitting Clark's face. Clark recoils, though his face does not show any pain._

* * *

**Page 13: This is kind of a montage page, showing Billy and the other boys hitting clark over and over again. Towards the bottom right of the page, we see Lana and the boy holding her. She has a horrified expression on her face. Dotted about this page are various thought bubbles.**

Thought: And so I do…

Thought: …I hold back…

Thought: …I stay quiet…

Thought: …even though I could snap him like a twig…

Thought: …even though I can't feel their punches…

Thought: …I just wait… until they stop…

* * *

**Page 14: This is another multi-panel page. The first panels are small and one large one in the middle and then one or two small ones at the bottom.**

_Panel 1: this is a small panel. Lana stamps on the boy holding her's foot and runs forward._

Lana: Stop it!

_Panel 2: Another smallish panel. This shows Lana kneeling next to a huddled up Clark, cradling him. She is looking at the boys who are where the reader is. She is crying._

Lana: You're _sick_!

Lana: Leave us alone!

_Panel 3: This is a wide shot from above and behind. The boys are standing closest to the reader, looking at where Clark and Lana are. Clark and Lana are in much the same position as they were in the previous panel._

Thought (at the bottom of the panel): And then something happens…

_Panel 4: Billy had moved forward and grabbed Lana's arm. She has a nervous expression on her face. We see this from just behind and to the left of Billy's left leg._

Lana: Aaah!

Thought: …something that makes my blood boil…

_Panel 5: A close up of Clark's face. It is lying in the ground, but now his eyes are open and full of rage. He is looking directly at the reader._

Lana (coming from the right side of the panel): Get off me!

Boy (coming from the right side of the panel, below Lana's dialogue): Come here, bitch!

Thought (at the bottom of the panel): …and suddenly I realise…

Thought (below the above and to the right): ...I'm not the only person that my strength can protect..

* * *

**Page 15: This is another multi-panel page, with one larger one at the top and a few smaller ones near the bottom.**

_Panel 1: this is a large panel. The group of boys are closest to the reader. One of them is holding Lana, who is struggling. Another has grabbed her side. Billy has hold of her face and is leaning in menacingly. In the background, Clark has gotten to his feet, and is silhouetted against the sun. none of the other boys have seen him yet._

_Panel 2: a smaller panel underneath the one above. From the side of Billy. He is still leaned in to Lana, looking directly at her. She stares back at him, a frightened look on her face. One of the boys stood to the side of billy has a nervous look on his face. He has seen clark, though clark is not in this panel._

Billy: I've always wanted to know what you taste like, Lang…

Boy (the one who has seen Clark): Uh… Billy?

_Panel 3: another small panel, very similar to the last one and next to it. Billy has turned to face the boy who spoke, angrily. Lana has also seen clark. Her face is wet with tears. The other boy is pointing toward clark._

Billy: _What!?_

_Panel 4: Again, very similar to the last two, except Billy is now facing the direction that the boy is pointing, a slightly nervous/confused expression on his face._

Thought: I feel excited…

Thought (below the one above): …but no longer nervous.

* * *

**Page 16: A single panel page. Clark is standing tall, with the sun behind him. His hair has dropped over his eyes, making his face dark. His head is tilted downward slightly, but he is clearly facing the boys. His arms are no longer hanging loosely by his sides, but instead are lifted slightly, as though he is ready to fight.**

Thought (at the top left of the page): I feel _righteous._

Clark: Let go of her, Billy.

Thought (at the bottom right of the page): This is where everything begins. Where it all seems to fall into place. The first time since I came here that I feel like I have a _purpose_.

* * *

**Page 17: This page is multi-panel. There are two larger panels with some smaller ones surrounding them.**

_Panel 1: this is from the side, showing clark on the left looking down on the group of boys, who are still holding on to Lana. Billy is striding forward purposefully toward clark. The other boys are all staring in disbelief at clark._

Billy: And what the hell are you gonna do if I don't, freak?

Billy: You gonna piss your pants at me?

Thought: And so I wait for the right moment…

_Panel 2: Still form the side, but closer in towards clark and billy. We can see their faces and about half way down the top half of their bodies. Billy is leaning in towards clark._

Billy: Or did we hit you so hard that we knocked even more screws loose in that thick head of yours?

_Panel 3: A close up of clark's face. He is looking directly at the reader. It is lowered, and the top half is covered in shadow. He is clearly angry. _

Thought: …the moment when the effect will be greatest…

_Panel 4: A close up of billy's face, similar to the above panel. Billy is grinning, as though he thinks that he has the upper hand. _

Thought: …when they least expect it.

Billy: You're pathetic, Kent.

_Panel 5: A larger panel. From in front of clark and slightly to the side. Clark has swung his right arm outward, hitting billy on the jaw. Billy is in the process of being thrown to the side. His body is spinning around. his face is shown close to the reader, his jaw shattered, blood flying from it. His eyes are half closed, like he is losing consciousness. _

Billy: ugh

Thought (near the top): And he snaps…

Thought (bottom right): …just like a twig.

* * *

**Page 18: Multi-panel page**

_Panel 1: Billy's body thuds to the ground. We see him as he lands. From behind._

_Panel 2: A shot of the other boys' faces, and Lana's. they all wear the same expression – outright shock._

_Panel 3: similar to the last panel, except one of the boys is now wearing an angry expression._

Angry boy: Get him!

_Panel 4: Another montage page, similar to the one on page 13. Again, there are thoughts placed throughout this panel._

Thought: More twigs…

Thought: …they can't even touch me…

Thought: …and I make sure that they're sorry they ever tried…

* * *

**Page 19: Opens with a large wide shot, with smaller panels below it.**

_Panel 1: a wide shot, from above at an angle. Clark stands in the same place he has been standing. Lana is a little further down the hill, looking up at him. The boys lay scattered on the floor around clark, some not moving, others writhing in pain._

_Panel 2: A close up shot of Lana's face, still wide eyed with shock. She looks slightly to the left side of the panel._

Clark (coming in from the left side of the page): Are you OK?

Thought: I see the way she looks at me now…

Thought: …in my youth, I saw it as _awe_.

_Panel 3: Almost identical to panel 2, except we see that Clark has walked beyond her and is heading away from the reader towards the right of the panel. Lana is still standing in exactly the same position._

Clark: We should go.

_Panel 4: Side on as they walk back down the hill. lana is trailing behind by a few feet, as though she is wary of coming close to him now. Maybe we see them as silhouettes? Maybe not. Clark walks tall, as opposed to the hunched way he walked before, as though he is proud of himself._

Thought: Now I see it for what it really is…

_Panel 5: Similar to the last one, except Lana has stopped walking and stands with her head lowered. Clark has continued walking, but not far._

Lana: Clark?

Lana: Clark… what happened up there?

Thought (at the bottom of the panel): …_fear_.

_Panel 6: again, similar to the last two, except clark has now turned around and is facing up towards Lana. She is standing in exactly the same position as panel 4._

Clark: …

Clark: We should go.

Lana: But Clark! They could be dead!

Clark: They're not

_Panel 7: A view of the back of clark's head as he is walking away. From the right._

Lana (from the left side of the panel): But how can you be sure?

Clark: …

Clark: …I can hear their hearts beating.

* * *

**Page 20: Multi-panel page.**

_Panel 1: Lana and clark are sat leaning against a barn, on Clark's parent's farm. The sun has gone down and the moon is hanging in the sky. they are drinking glasses of cool lemonade._

Lana: I don't understand, Clark…

Lana: How did you beat those boys? And how could you _hear_ their hearts beating?

Clark: …

Clark: Do you have secrets, Lana?

_Panel 2: Similar to the last one except closer to them. Lana is looking sideways at clark and clark is looking down at the ground in front of him._

Lana: Secrets?

Lana: Yeah, I guess I do. Doesn't everybody?

Clark: What if…

Thought: She's already acting… _differently_ toward me.

_Panel 3: A close of of clark's face. He looks sad, as though he has done something that he shouldn't have done._

Clark: What if the secrets you kept were dangerous? Not just to you, but to everyone around you?

Clark: What if you knew that if people ever found out then your life would change completely?

_Panel 4: A close up of Lana's face, from the opposite angle to the last panel. She is looking thoughtful._

Lana: Then I guess I'd make sure no one ever found out…

Thought: From then on, everyone would look at me differently…

_Panel 5: Clark has thrown his hands up in exasperation. We see from the side of Lana, at an angle. She looks at him with a smile._

Clark: But I can help people.

Clark: I _want_ to help people!

* * *

**Page 21: This has several panels on top of the other. They are all similar, but zooming outward.**

_Panel 1: From the front. Lana leans over and kisses Clark on the lips. She has her eyes closed, but he initially reacts with a shocked expression on his face._

_Panel 2: Zoomed out a little from panel 1. We can still only see the tops of them, down to just below the shoulders. Clark has closed his eyes and has one hand on the side of lana's face._

Thought: My first kiss…

_Panel 3: Zoomed out even more. Their faces are the same, but we can see that they are not sitting down any more. The background has changed to dark sky with a few stars._

_Panel 4: Zoomed out even more. We can see that they are floating in the air. Lana looks down with a shocked expression._

Lana: Clark!

Lana: Clark what's happening?

Thought: It makes me soar.

_Panel 5: slightly larger than the others. We can see their who bodies, from a slight angle and a little above. Clark is holding lana gently as she looks down still with a shocked expression. the moon is big and bright behind them in the night sky._

Clark: I can fly, Lana…

* * *

**Page 22: this is a one panel page. The image is similar to panel 5 from page 21, but clark is alone and is now the older version from the first few pages. The background has changed back to a barren landscape, and the sun is big and bright in the background, replacing the moon from the last panel.**

Clark: I can fly…


	2. Issue 2 - No One Can

**Issue 2 – No One Can**

* * *

**Page 1: this page contains four panels, each wide and thin and one on top of the other. They are zooming in toward clark's face.**

_Panel 1: An image of the Earth on the left and the surface of the expanded sun on the right, close to touching the surface of the earth. The earth is no longer green and blue, but a mixture of yellow and red._

Thought: The sun has expanded, and the Earth has _burned_.

_Panel 2: Zoomed in. We can see some details of the surface and can just make out the surface of the sun on the right._

Thought: I've waited a long time for this.

Thought: I fought so long for this planet… and now it's over. I couldn't save it. I never could.

_Panel 3: Zoomed in even more. We can see a figure standing on top a barren cliff, staring upward._

_Panel 4: Zoomed in even further so that we can only see the top half of his face – his eyes and nose, and the top of his head. He is still staring up at the sun._

* * *

**Page 2: this has two panels, one wide and thin one at the top and another larger one underneath it.**

_Panel 1: Exactly the same as panel 4 from the previous page._

Clark: Wow.

_Panel 2: A shot from behind Clark, who is now in metropolis. He is staring up at the skyscrapers in front of him, while people and cars go past him on either side. The sky is clear and blue and the sun is shining._

Box: Metropolis, 2001

* * *

**Page 3: This has many panels, with a larger one down at the bottom.**

_Panel 1: From relatively far away, we see clark entering a building. About half way up the building, the words 'Daily Planet' are lit up in yellow on the wall._

Thought: It's just like I always imagined it would be… only _bigger._

Thought: I've never seen buildings so high.

Thought: Except in _dreams…_

_Panel 2_: _Clark walks into an elevator. The floor that he is on is brightly lit and full of people in suits._

Thought: If you asked, I couldn't explain why I chose _journalism._

Thought: I could do anything… _be anyone…_

_Panel3: Clark is stood on his own in the elevator as it rises. He is smiling distantly and reaching into his jacket._

Thought: I guess it has something to do with _searching for the truth_…

Thought: Trying to make _sense_ of the world…

_Panel 4: View from above his head. He has a glasses case in his hands and has opened them. his right hand is about to pick the glasses up._

Thought: For some reason that appeals to me…

_Panel 5: From slightly below eye level, looking up at clark's face as he puts the glasses on. He us smiling._

Thought: The struggle to see things with_ clarity._

_Panel 6: From outside the elevator looking in as the doors slide open._

Voice (from the right side of the panel): Jimmy? Anyone seen Jimmy?

Voice: Why is that kid never around when I want him?

_Panel 7: Looking out over a busy office floor of the daily planet as clark exits the elevator. There are many people either sat at computers or walking around busy._

Jimmy: Um… right behind you, Mr White.

Perry: Get in here.

* * *

**Page 4:**

_Panel 1: From inside Perry's office. He is sat down in his chair and jimmy is stood in front of his desk. Perry is shouting at jimmy. Clark is peeking around the door, unnoticed._

Perry: where the hell are those photos of the Baxter building fire I asked for _last week?_

Jimmy: Um… I was just making sure they were ready, chief…

Perry: We've got deadlines to meet, Jimmy.

Perry: No one wants to read a story that's seven days out of date.

_Panel 2: Similar to the last panel, except viewed from over clark's shoulder. Perry and jimmy have both turned to look at him._

Clark: Ah… hello?

Perry: Who the hell are you?

Perry: Oh, Kent, it's you. Get out Jimmy.

_Panel 3: From the side as jimmy walks past clark on his way out. They smile at each other._

Clark: Hi, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Nice to see you, Mr Kent.

Perry (from right side of screen): And get me those damn pictures!

_Panel 4: Clark has moved into the office and Perry has stood and is shaking his hand._

Perry: That boy… damn good photographer, lousy timekeeper. I oughta fire him.

Clark: Well, I –

Perry: Good to see you Kent. How was your flight in? You ready to start working at the Planet?

Clark: Yes, Mr White. I –

Perry: _Great. _I'm starting you on the city beat. it's Lane's beat at the minute, but she's too good for it.

_Panel 5: A view of Perry's face. He is smiling._

Perry: Hey, you met Lane yet?

Clark (from the right side of the screen): Um… No, Mr White. I haven't had the pleasure.

_Panel 6: Similar to the last one, except he is looking surprised._

Perry: Pleasure? You definitely haven't met her then.

_Panel 7: Similar to the last two except perry is looking to the side and shouting._

Perry: _Lois! Get in here!_

_Panel 8: A slightly wider panel, showing Perry stood in a similar position to the last few panels, and clark looking sideways toward the door._

Lois (from the left side of the panel): I'm busy, chief. What d'you want?

* * *

**Page 5:**

_Panel 1: A larger panel, from the side. Clark and perry are closest to the reader, and they are both looking toward the door. Lois lane has entered, and is stood looking at clark. She is wearing a suit with trousers and high heels, and her hair is tied back._

Lois: Oh! Well hello, stranger.

Perry: Lois, Clark. Clark, Lois.

Thought: And all of a sudden, my life is changed.

_Panel 2: A view of clark's face. His mouth is hanging open._

Clark: Uh… nice to meet -.

Perry (form left side of panel): I'm giving him the city beat. Show him the ropes will you?

_Panel 3: A view of Lois's face. She is angry, and is looking off to the right side of the panel._

Lois: What? That's my beat, chief!

Perry: Not for much longer, Lane. You're movin' on up.

Thought: I can smell the sweat that she tries to cover with perfume…

_Panel 4: Similar to the last panel, only zoomed in a little._

Lois: So… what? Until then I'm on babysitting duty for your new friend here?

Perry: Yeah, that's exactly right.

Thought: I can see the wrinkles… and all of the imperfections in her skin that she covers with make-up.

_Panel 5: Similar to the last two, but zoomed in so that the eyes are visible._

Lois: Well, you can go to hell, Perry. I'm not gonna spend _my_ time showing someone how to do _my _job.

Thought: But her eyes… and her _voice_…

Thought: There's nothing hidden beneath those. Nothing _held back_… nothing _fake._

* * *

**Page 6: **

_Panel 1: They are now outside in the main office area. They are sat at opposite sides of the desk. Lois is avoiding looking at him, and still has an angry look on her face. Seen from the side._

_Panel 2: The same as the last panel._

Clark: Um… I'm sorry about that, Lois.

Clark: I didn't know Mr White was going to put me on your beat.

_Panel 3: The same as the other panels._

Clark: So… uh… tell me about yourself, Lois.

Clark: How long have you worked here?

Thought: I'm fumbling, and I know it.

_Panel 4: The same, except Lois has lifted her head and is looking at clark._

Lois: …

Lois: Too long.

Clark: I'm sure you don't mean that, Lois. It seems like a nice place.

_Panel 5: The same, except Lois has stood up and is moving away._

Lois: …yeah.

_Panel 6: The same, except Lois is now gone and Clark is following after her._

Clark: Uh… _Lois?_

Thought: Love at first sight…

* * *

**Page 7:**

_Panel 1: They are walking along outside, towards the left side of the panel. The path is busy. Lois has put a jacket on. _

Clark: …so my parents helped me with getting my first apartment, and I'm gonna send some of my wage back to them every month.

Lois: That's interesting, Clark. How about we do some work now?

_Panel 2: From the front. Lois still has an annoyed look on her face, and clark looks a little sheepish._

Clark: Oh… no problem, Lois.

Clark: Uh… where are we?

_Panel 3: they are walking through the door of a bank. It is mostly empty, and there are police around._

Lois: Central bank. Last night it was broken into by a bunch of armed thugs. They made off with a couple hundred grand.

Lois: One of the people working here got shot as they left.

_Panel 4: Similar to the last panel, except Lois has moved forward and is talking to the police._

Lois: 'Scuse me. Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Can I get a word with someone?

Thought: Someone was murdered here.

_Panel 5: From some way in front of Clark, looking at him. He is still stood in the doorway, looking at the chalk outline on the floor. A forensics person is kneeling next to it. There is a blood stain on the floor._

Thought: the stench of the blood soaked floor fills my nostrils.

Thought: Every single part of me wants to leave.

* * *

**Page 8: **

_Panel 1: Lois is trying to talk to the police, but they keep blanking her._

Lois: Anyone? Just a few words.

Police man: No comment.

_Panel 2: Similar to the last panel, except the cop has moved away._

Lois: Well, thanks a bunch.

Lois: Looks like we've got ourselves a wall of silence, Clark.

_Panel 3: wider shot, from behind Lois. She has turned her head to look around for Clark._

Lois: Clark?

_Panel 4: Clark is sat with a woman who is in a bank uniform. She is crying while clark listens._

Woman: …and then Anna just… _jumped _at them. I don't know what she was _thinking._

Woman: Trying to be a hero. Just like her.

Clark: And what happened then?

_Panel 5: A close up of Clark's face. He has a sombre expression and is frowning._

Woman (from the right side of the screen): One of them turned around and shot her in the stomach.

Woman: I held her hand when she died.

Thought: One day earlier…

_Panel 6: Clark watches as the woman walks away, crying her eyes out._

Thought: If I'd gotten here one day earlier I could have stopped this.

Lois (from right side of panel): I'm impressed, country boy.

* * *

**Page 9:**

_Panel 1: Quite large. Lois stand with her arms folded as Clark turns to face her. We see from over Cark's shoulder._

Lois: Playing the _kind_ and _caring _shoulder to cry on. Never been my strong suit.

Lois: One _small _problem though. I don't think I saw you taking any _notes_.

_Panel 2: Clark looks away, distantly._

Clark: I have a good memory.

Clark: And I wasn't _playing_.

_Panel 3: Lois's top half. She is smiling, as though she doesn't believe him._

Lois: Riiight.

Lois: Listen, Clark… in this business you need to be ruthless. The _story_ is what matters.

Thought: the story…

_Panel 4: The pair leave the bank together, along the same street as before._

Clark: But… _why_ are we telling the story, if not because we want people to _care_?

_Panel 5: Lois turns again to face him._

Lois: The bastards that did this will not get caught. We tell the story because if we didn't then no one would even know that this happened. We're… _keeping notes._

* * *

**Page 10:**

_Panel 1: Clark's face again._

Thought: _Keeping notes._

Clark: I don't believe that, Lois.

Clark: I think we do what we do to make people care about the horrible things that happen in the world.

_Panel 2: Wider shot of lois and clark, from an angle slightly tilted towards clark on the left. Lois looks at clark with a smile._

Lois: …

Lois: You seem like a nice guy, Clark, but you've only been in Metropolis for a day.

Lois: In a city this big… horrible things happen here every day.

_Panel 3: Similar to the last panel, except Lois is now walking away._

Lois: We can't save everyone, Clark.

Lois: No one can.

_Panel 4: Another close up of Clark's face._

Thought: We can't save everyone…

Thought: No. _I _can save everyone. And I will.

_Panel 5: Wider shot again, from the side this time. Clark walks after Lois._

Clark: Lois? Do you have any plans for dinner?

Lois: Yes, Clark. I do.

Panel 6: Shot of Clark standing alone, looking at Lois walking away (who isn't in the shot).

* * *

**Page 11:**

_Panel 1: Clark walks into his apartment, which is small. _

Thought: The people in this city are… not what I'm used to.

Thought: They live in _apathy_.

_Panel 2: He moves into his bedroom and takes off his tie._

Thought: They see and hear so much _horror_ that they have become… _used_ to it.

Thought: _Desensitised._

_Panel 3: He throws his tie down on his bed and stands looking at it._

Thought: …

Thought: Maybe all they need is an _example_.

_Panel 4: He kneels down and pulls something out from under his bed. It is a box._

Thought: Someone to show them that they don't have to stand for it.

Thought: That no matter how hard they're _pushed _down the wrong path…

_Panel 5: He has the box on his bed and has removed the lid. He is looking down at it and smiling. The reader can't see what's in there._

Thought: …they can always _push back._

_Panel 6: A shot from outside his bedroom window. we can just make out him lifting the superman costume out of the box._

* * *

**Page 12:**

_Panel 1: Lois Lane is sat in her apartment, looking in a mirror. She is doing her make-up. In the first panel we see her from behind slightly._

_Panel 2: We see her from where the mirror is. She is now putting fancy earrings on. Her roommate is standing just by her bedroom door._

Roommate: He's got the hots for you, y'know.

_Panel 3: Similar to above, but Lois is rolling her eyes._

Lois: I know, Lucy…

Lois: Like I could miss all those god-awful passes he's made at me. God, he makes me nauseous.

_Panel 4: A view from the side of the room. Her roommate has moved further in and Lois is now getting her dress ready._

Roommate: He's rich, though.

Roommate: I mean… he's _very _rich.

Lois: He's also an ass.

_Panel 5: Lois is climbing into her dress._

Lois: If you're that interested, I'd be happy to introduce you…

Roommate: Ha! No thanks…

_Panel 6: View of roommate's face. She looks a little sad._

Roommate: But you _really _need a guy, Lois. I mean… what's your type? What kind of guy are you waiting for?

_Panel 7: Lois stares at herself in the mirror with her dress on. She looks gorgeous, but also a little sad._

Lois: …

Lois: A _nice_ guy…

_Panel 8: Lois has spun around to face her roommate and is now smiling._

Lois: So, how do I look?

Roommate: You look gorgeous, Lois.

Roommate: Like you always do. Seriously, would it kill you to have _one _bad hair day? Y'know, just to make _me_ feel better?

* * *

**Page 13:**

_Panel 1: This is a full page panel. Superman is hovering high above the city, looking down at it._

Thought: It looks so… _beautiful _from up here.

Thought: A giant sculpture built on a canvas of mud and concrete…

Thought: …that only I can see.

Thought: I'm actually _nervous…_ I've been looking forward to this moment for _months_.

Thought: I'm going to _save_ this city. I'm going to shake these people out of the daze that they've been living in for so long.

Thought: And I'm going to start _tonight_.

* * *

**Page 14: Three panels, each similar to the last. Each views of clark with his eyes closed, except the last panel when he opens his eyes. They zoom in progressively. Each contains various samples of people talking throughout the city.**

_Panel 1: _

Thought: I open my ears… and I hear _everything._

Thought: Mothers comforting children…

_Panel 2:_

Thought: Friends enjoying each other's company…

Thought: Lovers praying the night doesn't end…

_Panel 3: Clark opens his eyes._

Thought: And I know that I won't feel _alone_ any more…

Speech: Help!

Speech: Everybody down on the ground right now!

* * *

**Page 15: A large panel at the top followed by a couple of smaller panels.**

_Panel 1: Large, across the top. Viewed from slightly below, looking up. A group of armed and masked thugs have broken into a building. They are shouting at the employees are pushing some of them to the ground._

Thug 1: I said everybody down on the ground _now._ If any one of you _fuckers_ is still standing in five seconds I swear to god I will kill every last one of you!

_Panel 2: Smaller. One of the thugs looks at another and points upwards. The other acknowledges him. Neither of them speak._

_Panel 3: From the side. One of the thugs is hitting a man in the head with the butt of a rifle. In the background, the thug who was in the last panel is entering the elevator. He is carrying a large back pack._

* * *

**Page 16**

_Panel 1: Again from slightly below. the main thug is stood in the centre of the room talking to the people there._

Thug 1: Now, we're just gonna sit down here all friendly while my friend… _negotiates_ with your boss upstairs…

_Panel 2: Similar to the last panel, except one of the thugs that was behind him has been swooped away, leaving nothing but a streak of wind._

Thug 1: …and if you're lucky, you _might_ just make it out of here alive.

_Panel 3: similar to the last panel except now thug 1 is looking around at where his colleague was standing._

Thug 1: Everything OK over there?

Thug 1: …

Thug 1: …Pete?

_Panel 4: Slightly larger. From above the thug. He has swung around with his gun waving around and is looking upwards. Behind him, hostages kneel down with surprised looks on their faces._

Thug 1: Who's there!?

Thug 1: Come out here!

_Panel 5: From the side of the thug. He has a furious face and is screaming._

Thug 1: I swear I will kill all these people if you don't come out here _right now_.

_Panel 6: same as 5, except now he has a shocked expression._

Superman (from behind him): I won't allow you to do that, sir.

* * *

**Page 17**

_Panel 1: The thug swings round to see superman standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest and a stern expression on his face. _

Thug 1: What-?

_Panel 2: Small panel. The thug and the rest of his colleagues stand there with confused expressions on their faces._

_Panel 3: Similar to the last panel, except the thugs are all laughing._

Thug 1: (Laughs) Kill this joker.

_Panel 4: From above. The thugs spread out and circle around superman, who simply stands still. They are all still smiling._

Thug 2: You picked the _wrong_ party to crash, man.

Thug 3: You're gonna _die_.

_Panel 5: They all open fire, laughing and smiling as they do. This is similar to the last panel. The bullets impact superman but he does not react._

Thought: They think their _toys_ make them invincible…

_Panel 6: looking directly at thug1. He is still laughing (hasn't noticed that bullets having no effect) and firing._

Thought: …but I will educate them.

_Panel 7: similar to last panel except he isn't laughing any more. He has a shocked expression._

* * *

**Page 18: two large panels.**

_Panel 1: looking directly at superman. We can see the top half of his body. He has his arms folded across his chest still and his face lowered slightly._

_Panel 2: Similar to last panel, but zoomed in. superman has raised his head slightly and is smiling._

* * *

**Page 19:**

_Panel 1: Up on the top floor, the thug with the bomb is holding a gun at two unseen people. He is also holding a radio to his mouth. There is a large window next to him through which we can see the city._

Thug 4: What the hell is going on down there?

Thug 4: …

_Panel 2: A close up of the thug. He has a nervous expression and still holds the radio to his mouth._

Thug 4: Hello?

_Panel 3: Superman bursts through the floor. The thug falls to the ground closest to the reader. Behind superman we can see lois lane and lex luthor with shocked expressions._

_Panel 4: Close up of the thug on the floor. He is still wearing a shocked expression. in his hand is a detonator, and he presses it with a click._

Thug 4: Aaah

_Panel 5: Lex luthor is sat down closest to the reader. Lois lane is standing beside him. They have frightened expressions. Lois lane is shouting something._

Lois: _Bomb!_

_Panel 6: Superman looks on with narrowed eyes._

* * *

**Page 20:**

_Panel 1: Superman has darted forwards and shot through the window, smashing it. He grabbed the bomb from a cowering thug on his way out. _

Thought: Stupid.

_Panel 2: From in front. Superman flies away as fast as he can with the bomb. He is flying toward the reader._

Thought: I could _hear_ the bomb before I smashed through the floor.

Thought: So why didn't I stop and think?

_Panel 3: from far away and slightly below. the bomb explodes in a massive fireball._

Thought: My first mistake.

_Panel 4: as the smoke clears we can see superman hovering there, unharmed._

Thought: It will not be my last.

_Panel 5: superman looks back at the reader over his shoulder with a shocked expression. there is a 'bang' sound._

_Panel 6: Larger, covering the bottom of the page. Back in the top floor of the building, the thug lies dead on the floor with a bullet through his head. Lex luthor stands over him with a gun in his hand. lois lane stands behind him shocked._

* * *

**Page 21**

_Panel 1: Lex luthor's face. He is smiling._

Superman (from the left side of the panel): you murdered him.

Superman: You gunned him down in cold blood.

_Panel 2: Same as last panel, except luthor's eyes are closed._

Luthor: It was self-defence, my interesting friend.

_Panel 3: Wider shot. Luthor has turned to face superman, who looks at him with a stern expression._

Luthor: I don't know what you are or where you came from, but you have my thanks.

Superman: Save it, Luthor. That man was unarmed. you should take his place in _prison_.

_Panel 4: Superman has turned to leave, but luthor stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder._

Luthor: Wait. I have a proposition for you.

Luthor: How would you like to work for me?

Thought: Luthor…

_Panel 5: Superman carries on walking without looking back._

Thought: If I'd known then…

Thought: Known what a monster he'd become…

_Panel 6: Lois lane moves to follow superman. Luthor calls after her with his arm outstretched but she doesn't stop._

Luthor: Lois?

_Panel 7: close up of luthor's face. He is frowning._

Thought: …would I have had the guts to end it there?

* * *

**Page 22:**

_Panel 1: Superman is almost out of the window, before Lois calls out to him._

Lois: Hey!

Lois: Hey, wait a minute!

_Panel 2: Superman looks back over his shoulder. He does not turn._

Lois: There were over a hundred people in this building tonight.

Lois: you saved them all. You're a hero, and people are gonna want to hear about it.

_Panel 3: Close up of lois's face._

Lois: How about an interview?

_Panel 4: Clark looks down, saddened._

_Panel 5: clark floats away out of the window while lois watches him go._

Superman: I didn't save them all…

Thought: …no one can.


End file.
